Gotta Go Homos
by CauseICan
Summary: Edward Mansen's parents died when he was 10 and has spent the last 6 years going from foster home to foster home. Every foster home is the same until he gets sent to the cullens in Forks Washington. There he meets Bella. Edward tries to get her to open p
1. Happy Birthday to me!

**I don't own Twilight.... don't rub it in.**

**This doesn't really count as a chapter more of a introduction.**

**Happy Birthday To Me**

June 20th

Birthdays are stupid and Homosexual.

It's my 16th birthday!

YAY!

HOORAY!

Sike.

This Sucks.

Life Sucks.

Why I am angry its my 16th birthday. Well, this is the 10th foster home I have lived at in 6 years. You would be pissed too.

When I was ten my parents got into a car accident.

2 words: DRUNK. DRIVER.

Any-who, They died.

God bless their souls.

Edward and Elizabeth Mansen. They were the best parents a kid could ask for. I guess thats why I am damned to the worst foster parents ever. But back to the story.

My parents decided to take me to Kings Dominion for my birthday, we spent the whole day there just me and my parent having a kick ass time. The accident happened on the way home, some idiot was driving on the wrong side of the road. They both died on impact and hopefully didn't suffer. I only had minor injuries, a broken leg and a couple cracked ribs.

I don't necessarily blame myself for their death, but you can't deny the fact that if it wasn't for me they would still be alive.

You wouldn't want to celebrate the day you killed your parents either.

My father was a great man, he and my mother fell in love threw music. They were both musicians, amazing ones at that. My father played the piano and my mother the violin. My father taught me how to play the piano, not to toot my own horn but toot toot, I was a natural.

What is wrong with the foster care system?

It's like every home they send me to is the same as the last. Can't they do background checks or something, I mean really people would it be so much trouble for them to at least talk to these "parents" before handing over a kid to them.

Jesus Christ!

This home, the one I am staying at, is by far the worst one.

John and Jen

Lovely names. Terrible people.

John is and abusive alcoholic/pedophile. And Jen is just a retard, not really she is just stupid.

I've been living (and I use that word lightly) with them for 6 months.

John has been.............lets just say making me his special little friend for 5 months now. Why don't I fight him off you ask? John is the size of a bear and whenever I put up a fight its night night Edward.

But hey I'm use to it, every single foster home I have been in has had "John" just not as bad as this one.

But I digress.

Today is a new day.

It's 11 now so hopefully Shannon, from the foster care center, decides to drop by like she does every year for my birthday. I've known her since I was put in foster care I stay with her in between new "parents." I have never wanted her to come more than today. I just really need her to get me out of this hell hole. The FCS hasn't really been notified about John, and the things he considers fun, yet. Why? Because apparently their phones are always "busy." I kinda just gave up trying to call and have been waiting for Shannon to visit for quite some time.

John is still sleeping, I guess he is still tired after giving me my "present" last night. By present I don't mean a gift per say more of a............... how should I put this. Punishment? Well you understand.

GOD WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK."

THANK YOU GOD!

**A/n- Well there you have it. **

**I am aware that Edward is a it sarcastic but so am I. And I want to make him funny.**

**It sucks I know but it will get better.....I hope.**

**I will prob put up the next chapter next week. (fingers crossed)**

**I still haven't done summer reading.....i'm supposed to be doing that now but oh well**

**Did you like, love it, do you want some more of it??**

**or did you hate it.**

**Either way I want to know.**

**REVIEW? Porfavor?**

**Chuck Norris fact of the day: Chuck Norris doesn't own a watch: He decides what time it is.**

**~Andre.**


	2. Think Fast

**So ummm sorry that took forever I lost my notebook that I wrote it in and found it yesterday so yeah.**

**And for all two of you who read this Here is chapter two finally...**

**Think Fast**

Thurday December. 11am

"Trust me Edward, these parents are great."

"If I had a dollar for everytime you said that" I was cut off by Shannon

"You's be a millionare. I know. But I sat down with them a week ago, they are super sweet and they have 3 kids, all about your age, your going to love it there." She finished enthusiasticly and handed me a sticky note

The Cullens:

Esme and Carlisle Cullen

They have 3 kids-

Alice and EmmetTwins

Jasper adopted 10 years ago

"If they already have 3 kids why do they need another one?" I asked her

She thought about my question for a good ten seconds and finally replied "It doesn't matter, they are picking you up in an hour."

"AN HOUR!"

"Don't act like you have that many things to pack just get your duffel bag."

It had been 6 months since my last home which is a lot considering it normally only takes a month to find a new one, but Shannon promised she would find the best home possible.

I just hope these people aren't crazy.

"Why can't I just live with you?"

"Edward we've talked about this, no."

We had talked about this a lot

"Its the middle of the school year?" It came out as a question

"I already had you transferred to the high school there. You start after the holidays. You are going with them Edward. Get your Bag." She said with authority in her voice

"Fine." I grumbled at her. She gave me a dissaproving look

As I was getting up the dorbell rang

DING DONG

"Why are they early?" I whisper shouted to Shannon

She looked at her watch.

"They aren't early you just spent an hour arguing with me. Go get your crap together." She said back to me in a whisper.

"I'll do it but I won't be happy about it." I said over my shoulder as I went up the stairs to get my bag from the couch I slept on.

"He is upstairs getting his things. I'm not sure why he is taking so long." She said the last part louder so I could hear it

I came down the stairs and there next to Shannon stood a man, Carlisle?

He looked to be in his lat thirties. He had blonde hair and stood at about 6'2''. He had on a pair of long khaki pants and a blue button up shirt. He didn't look very muscular, I could probably take him if he tried anything.

Next to him was a woman about 5'6'' with long brown hair and creamy skin. That must be Esme.

They don't lookto bad maybe Shannon was right. But I wont get my hopes up.

"Hello I'm assuming your Edwar?" Carlisle said to me in a very fatherly voice

"Yep thats me." I replied casually

We stood staring at eachother for a couple of minutes 'till Esme broke the silence.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" She pointed to the man

"We should probably get going if we want to make it home before night." Carlisle added

I turned to Shannon with an eyebrow raised.

"They live in Forks" She paused and looked down "Washington." she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"WASHINGTON!" I screamed outraged. She knows how I feel about staying in Cali, this is where my parents are burried I can't just leave and go live in stupid Washington.

"I'm sorry we thought you knew." Esme said apologizing

"I didn't! I'm not going." I replied firmly

Shannon cut in "Carlisle, Esme could you excuse me and Edward for a moment?" She didn't wait for an answer, she pulled me towards the kitchen

"Edward I know what your going to say"

"I'm not going" I interupted

"This will be good for you Edward"

"HOW?!?!" I asked incredulously

"You need to get away from here, Forget the past and focus on the future."

"Are you saying I should just forget about my parents?" I shouted

"Edward. You know I didn't mean it like that. You need to forget about what those people did to you." She said the last part quietly but I still heard it. I hate when she brings this stuff up.

"Don't give me that face Edward, you may act like those people didn't hurt you, bu you and I both know they did. You need to get away from here and start fresh."

"I've told you again and again I'm fine." I tried to sound convincing

"I hate to see you like this. Just go with the Cullens, you can call me as soon as you want to leave. Give them a chance."

"I'm fine.." I whispered defeated

She hugged me and assured me I would be okay. She still hasn't forgiven herself for coming to visit me so late at the last house. John had hit me in the head with a baseball bat and fucked up my vision. She says its her fault I have to hide my "pretty" face behind glasses.

We walked out of the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme were still standing where they had been before.

"I'm ready to go"

Carlisle and Esme looked at eachother and then carlisle noded at me.

"Is that all you have?" he said gesturing towards my duffel bag

"Yep." I said popping the P

I suppose all I have insint much. I only have the clothes I'm wearing now, baggy dark wash jeans with a grey long sleeved shirt under a no sleeve black shirt and old black high top chucks, and another pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, a couple long sleeved t's and a couple no sleeved ones. I also have my dad old black UCLA sweatshirt and my crap glasses, they are black thick rimmed and are currently being held together with tape.

"then lets get moving its a pretty long drive."

And with that we left. Shannon waved until we where to far to see her. Carlisle was drinving what I assume was his black mercedes. They are obviously well off. Esme was siting shotgun and I was in the back.

AKWARD.............

We drove in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was 20 minutes 'till Esme once again made it her job to break the silence.

"So Edward, Shannon told us your a Junior?"

"Yeah. I am." was all I replied

"What school did you go too?"

"Chino high" I said attempting to end the conversation. I hate it when people try to be nice.

"Well I'm not sure if Shannon told you, but Carlisle and I own the local private school on Forks, you'll be going there along with our kids."

Private school? Ew

"I'm not Catholic" I told her trying to get out of it.

"Thats okay neither are a lot of the kids that go. Its not a catholic school."

"Do I have to wear a uniform?" Please say no I added in my head

"Yes, we already got you one. The school year already started so you'll start on Monday. That way you have Friday and the weekend to get settled in. Winter break starts on Wednesday so your only going for two days to get you scheduel and such."

"Thank you?" I know I sound like a dip shit but what am I supposed to say?

The rest of the car ride went very much the same. We had drive threw McDonalds for lunch and passed the Welcome to Forks sign at aroun 9p.m and pulled into a neighborhood half an hour later. All the houses in the neighborhood were the same except one. We pulled inot a HUGE house with a 3 car garage.

"Well we are home." Anounced Carlisle

"You have a huge house" was all I could think to say

Carlisle chuckled and said "Thank you, do you mind getting the trashcan from the sidewalk and rolling it up to the garage I'll get your bag."

"Sure" might aswell get on his good side

"Think fast Carlisle!" someone yelled

What the Hell?

I turn around to find that Carlisle has dropped everything and has what looks like a water bottle in his hands.

Where did that come from?

Who said that?

Maybe I should say something

"Carli..." I was cut off by some guy on a skateboard

"Nice catch Carlisle." Said a very feminine voice.

I guess it was a girl on a skateboard then.

"Here you go Bella" He said handing her the water bottle

"Sorry about that, your trash can was in the way and I couldn't jump it with this thing in my hand." She gestured toward the water bottle and took a sip

"So I figured why not test out Carlisle refleces. Which by the way are a lot better than I thought." She then held out her fist and her and Carlisle did a little fist pound.

"Hello Bella darling." I had forgotten Esme was there

"Hey Esme"

She started talking to Esme and Carlisle and the porch light turned on and I finally got a good look at her.

She had long brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She had a helmet in her hand, I guess that explains the messy hair. She had on a white tshirt with black letter "VOLCOM" it said, and a pair of black shorts that cut off just above her knees. Her legs were if anything sculpted by God himself. She was wearing big white Etnies with black and red on them, they were those big skater shoes it looked like she wasn't wearing any socks but on her left foot you could se a bit of a sock sticking out, must be ankle socks. Her skin was pale unlike my own, I have been living in California for my whole life. Her lips were perfect and plump. Her eyes were never ending pools of chocolate brown.

"Carlisle whos your hot friend?" she asked staring at me

Thats when I realised that I probably look like an idiot undressing her with my eyes. So I stepped up to her and held out my hand for her to shake

"I'm Edward Masen"

"Wow Esme you sure know how to pick them." She winked at Esme and high fived my hand.

I of course had a questioning look on my face. What did she mean "sure know how to pick them?"

"Bella you know its not like that." replied Carlisle

LIKE WHAT?!?!

"Sure" she replied

"How is you St...." he paused and thought for a second "Ankle?"

Bella looked confused for a moment then she understood and said "It's okay. I was actually wondering if you could take a look at it?"

Her Ankle? It looks fine.

"I could look at it know if you would like."

"Actually Doc. Charlie is going on a fishing trip this weekend and I was kinda wondering, if maybe, perhaps, it would be okay if...."

Esme cut her off "Of course you can spend the weekend at our house hunny."

"Sweet, I'll just come over after school tomorrow. What time will you be home so you can check my uhh..."

"Ankle?" Carlisle added

"Yeah..that."

"I'll be home around 6."

"Awesome. Well I gotta go Homos. I probably stink so I gotta get in the shower. Oh and tell Rosalie, Pam's pissed she missed diner." She said walking away

"Bella." Esme warned

Bella then turned around with a Mischivous look on her face.

"Good noght Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, try to get SOME sleep tonight" She enfisied some.

She then added

"Esme remember Carlisle has to work tomorrow"

and with that she ran towards the house next door.

Esme looked extremly embarresed and Carlisle just looke smug.

"Come on in Edward" Carlisle said opening the front door

I walked in and the inside of the house was just as glorious as the outside if not more.

Then out of nowhere someone ran down the stairs, she looked like a pixie. She stared up at me and yelped "HES HERE!" She yelled and hugged me.

"Um..hi?"

Three more people came down the stairs. Two guys and a girl. The girl looked about my age and had long blonde hair.

"Alice you scared me! I thought that was Bella." She said

The bigger of the two guys said "She would have killed me if she knew you where here."

Why would Bella care?

The other boy with blonde hair walked up to me and introduced himself

"I'm Jasper."

I shook his hand

"This is Alice." he said motioning towards the pixie that had attacked me

"Thats Emmet and Rosalie" He motioned towards the blonde and the big guy.

"I'm Edward" was all I said

"It was nice meeting you but I gotta jet." Rosalie said looking at me, she then turned around to the bug guy, Emmet, and said "Bye Baby love you."

He kissed her cheek and added "Love you too Babe."

and with that she was gone.

Carlisle and Esme then led us all into the living room.

We spent the next hour getting to know eachother. Alice then gave me a tour of the house and led me to a room on the side of the house.

"This is your room, the bathroom is the door on the left and the other door is the closet, we bought you some clothes I hope you don't mind."

"Its okay, thanks."

I was left alone. The room was nice, it had a queen sized bed and a desk. There was a T.V in front of the bed on the wall. But my favorite part of the rom was the big window on the side.

I decided to take a much needed shower. After the shower I threw on some sweats to sleep in. As I was laying down on the bed I heard some music.

What the fuck?

It sounded like Fur Elises. What instrument is that?

Definetly a string instrument....to low to be a violin. A cello?

I got up and walked towards the window and noticed thar our neighboors also had a big window at the side of their house. There was a light on in that room so I could see into it.

And there she was in all her glory, in the same clothes she had on before playing the cello.

She finished the song and got up. She put the cello away and walked up to the window.

FUCK

But she didn't see me cause the lights were off in my room.

What she did next almost made me pass out.

She took her shirt off!

Sweet Jesus

She was wearing a black sports bra and her stomach was incredibly toned. But she had what looked like a whole bunch of scars, ther was one in particular thats went from her chest to her lower abodomen.I wonder what thats from?

She had SEX LINES! I might die

Her arms looked like she lifted regularly but not too much

She got on the floor and starte doing push ups

Oh GOD look AWAY!

She then started sit ups

Holy Jesus She is HOT

When she finished she left the room with a towel

Shower?

While she was gone I got a good look at her room.

It had what looked like Spray paint all over her walls and dressers. She had a Skateboard rack with about 20 boards.

She came back into her room in a towel with her beautiful wet brown hair castcading down her shoulders.

Thats when I felt little Edward get a excited.

What am I? A peeking Tom

I decided to give her some privacy and go to bed.

As soon as I closed my eyes I was out like a light bulb.

But of course like every night I had the same nightmare.

UGH I hate nightmares.

**So that was chapter two.**

**It was kinda slow cause I had to introduce all the characters which is always lame.**

**Um so Bella is pretty kick ass which is awesome.**

**Chapter three should hopefully be up soon**

**Chuck Norris Quote of the day: When Chuck Norris does push ups he pushes the earth down.**

**Andre**


End file.
